miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unnamed boy/@comment-44120100-20191210004418
Hey. Listen up, everyone. Everyone since "Startrain", we've known that when the akuma is too far away, Hawk Moth can't control whoever might be akumatized. This means that perhaps maybe someday...well...I've theorized that this boy is Marc's little brother, Clement. Maybe they are on a trip with their mom. Their dad? Their mom left him after she found out about his mistress. Marc brought a scary movie, and Clement watches it, but with Marc. It doesn't scare him because he wasn't alone when watching it. The next day, he talks to his classmates at school, who bully him over liking those movies. Meanwhile the Gorilla is upset because he can't find Adrien, so Hawk Moth sends an akuma after him, but when the Gorilla sees Adrien, he calms down so the akuma flies far away, eventually reaching where Clement is-and Hawk Moth can no longer get in touch with the akuma, so he detransforms. Meanwhile, Clement is crying very hard. The akuma reaches his pillow and once again, he is Sandboy. Meanwhile, Nooroo, who is angry with Gabriel for sending Kwamibuster after his friends, is chastising him over akumatizing the teacher to chase after the kwamis. Suddenly (this is at night), Sandboy's nightmare sand falls on Nooroo, and his worst nightmare comes to life, which is-wait for it-every akumatized villain Ladybug and Cat Noir have ever fought-including things like Princess Justice, Verity Queen or Queen Wasp with Antibug-all chasing after him to cook him into "Kwami Soup." Here are quotes from the episode titled "Clement Anciel": Nicolette Anciel (Marc and Clement's mom): Well! Isn't this a nice day! Why don't we go to the countryside for a little while? Marc and Clement at the same time: Yes! Later on, during the video chat: Avenant (a boy who rivals Clement for Dominique's love): Hey Clement! Dominique (the girl who Clement loves; she's as mean as Avenant): How's are you? What movies do you like? Clement: I like...horror...movies...as long as I'm watching 'em with my big brother... Sinclair (another girl): HA! SERIOUSLY?! Just when we all thought your brain was as tiny as it could get, suddenly you say you can only watch movies with your big brother! Ludovic (Sinclair's twin brother): Yeah! That must be why no one likes you! Clement (about to cry): Can we end the video chat? Teacher (feeling bad for Clement): OK. Goodbye! (The video chat ends without anyone saying goodbye; instead, they all makes rude faces at Clement when the chat ends.) Teacher (whose name is Questa Auberjonois): Class! The way you treated Clement during the chat was unacceptable! If you don't say mean things to your parents then don't say 'em to anyone else! Students (pretending): Yes, Ms. Auberjonois. (Meanwhile, in the van where the Anciels are staying for their trip) Clement: Marc? Marc: Yes? Clement: How come everyone in my class hates me? Marc: I don't know. Because perhaps they have bad hearts. But you have a good heart, and I know that for a fact. Clement: This has happened ever since I became Sandboy, though. My only friends in the whole world are Chris Lahiffe and Manon Chamack, and they're 5! And everyone teases me about that too! Marc: It's OK. I'm sure your teacher is handling it. Clement: You're amazing, Marc! (Meanwhile, in Hawk Moth's lair) Nooroo: DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT WHO YOU AKUMATIZE?! JUST IMAGING THE CHILDREN YOU AKUMATIZED! THEIR CLASSMATES PROBABLY BULLY THEM ABOUT IT! Gabriel: NOOROO! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT WAY! Nooroo: I'M NOT FINISHED! Nooroo: AND you even akumatized that teacher into Kwamibuster to kidnap my friends! I can't believe you would dare to do such things! Sandboy: The Sandboy just checked in. Now nightmares can begin... Gabriel (thinking): ''Sandboy?! So this is what happened when I couldn't reach my akuma! What will happen ''now...